Recently, recording media such as a memory card, a USB memory, a hard disk, or the like become less expensive and have a large capacity, so that a user stores large amounts of data such as a file or a folder, for example, in a personal computer, a server, a communication terminal, or the like. These large amounts of data are managed by names such as a file name or a folder name, for example, named by the user and an attribute information such as an updated date and time, a type, a size, or the like of the data. As shown in FIG. 14, a list of the attribute information is displayed as a name, an updated date and time, a type, a size, and a tag of the data on a monitor 100 of a computer. Since the listed attribute information often includes information which is not needed for the user to see titles and find and select the desired data quickly, the user cannot easily specify the desired data in accordance with the listed attribute information. Thus, there is a suggestion of a method for providing a title, which is approachable for a user and can make the user easily specify a desired image data from among plural image data, and displaying it on a monitor.
For example, there is a known image data display system in which three types of folder names, that is, a DCF (Design rule for Camera File system) standard name, a shooting period name, and a user theme name based on DCF standard are made up and managed to display two of the DCF standard name, the shooting period name, and the user theme name together while maintaining reproduction compatibility (refer to patent document 1, for example).
However, the technique described in the patent document 1 is intended for an image data which is created by a digital camera complying with the DCF standard, so that it cannot be applied to a text data, an image data, or a video data which does not have the DCF standard name as the attribute information and moreover, a transmission/reception date of the data cannot be used as the title.